(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve-tightening heat dissipating module and more particularly to a heat dissipating module wherein a sleeve is expanded to tighten heat sinks for fixing into an integral body, which is easy to assemble, can save a labor time and reduce a manufacturing process, can increase a speed of manufacturing, and is provided with an eco-function.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
To avoid a damage to electronic parts in an interior of computer host due to an excessive rise of temperature from an accumulation of large amount of heat during an operation of the computer, which will in turn affect a stability in operating the computer, a heat dissipating device is normally installed on the electronic part to expel a heat source for maintaining a stability of the electronic part. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional heat dissipating device is primarily composed of a base plate 1 and a plurality of heat sinks 2, wherein the base plate 1 is provided with screw holes 11 which can be fixed with pre-built screw holes on a motherboard through bolts. The heat sinks 2 are assembled on a top end of the base plate 1 to expel heat when the base plate 1 is affixed on a top surface of heat-generating electronic part for absorbing and conducting the heat source. In assembling the heat dissipating device, the plural heat sinks 2 are assembled into a unit and then glued with the base plate 1 to accomplish the assembling, after pasting the glue on a bottom of the heat sinks 2. However, the glue is often pasted non-uniformly or is even pasted too much such that it will be exuded in putting the glue on this kind of heat dissipating device. Therefore, a post-processing operation should be additionally required in assembling, which results in a very inconvenient manufacturing process. Furthermore, the base plate 1 will be separated with the heat sinks 2 due to a high temperature generated by absorbing the heat in a long term of usage, which will also influence the effect of heat dissipating. Accordingly, to have a better fixation and heat dissipating effect for the assembly of base plate 1 and heat sinks 2, there are vendors who assemble the heat sinks 2 and the base plate 1 by a welding method. Although this kind of method can improve a compactness of assembling and prevent a problem of separation, a layer of nickel should be first anodized on a metallic material during welding, which enables the assembling operation to additionally incorporate an anodizing process, and is easy to pollute air and environment for jeopardizing a health of assembling personnel as well as impacting and destroying the environment, due to waste water and waste gas generated in the processes of anodizing and welding. Accordingly, this kind of technique does not truly effectively solve the inconvenience in assembling and the shortcomings of the heat dissipating device. In addition, there is another kind of heat dissipating device in the market wherein heat pipes are used to transfix and tighten heat sinks. Referring to FIG. 2, this kind of heat dissipating device is provided with a base plate 3, heat pipes 4, and heat sinks 5, wherein the heat sinks 5 are provided with through-holes 51. As the heat dissipating device is made by aluminum, the heat pipes 4 are first anodized with nickel and then soldered on the base plate 3, followed by sheathing the heat sinks 5 onto the heat pipes 4 to accomplish the assembling. Due to that the heat sinks 5 are positioned by a tightening at ends of heat pipes 4 and a friction of the through-holes 51, the heat sinks 5 are easily worn out, thereby affecting the strength of assembling. In addition, a reliability of heat transfer will be decreased, and the waste water and the waste gas produced in the processes of anodizing and welding will also impact and destroy the environment.